The present application relates generally to the field of driver alcohol detection systems.
In-car alcohol detection systems use various technologies to prevent a motor vehicle from moving if the driver registers a blood alcohol content above a predetermined threshold, such as 0.08 or greater. However, an intoxicated driver may be able to bypass the system by having a passenger or a bystander interface with the alcohol detection system.
There remains a need for an in-vehicle alcohol detection system with increased capabilities to screen out false readings given by an individual or device other than the driver.